


Last Night Alive 2

by JohnDoe44



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Incest, Infidelity, Jonerys, Smutty, season 8 AU, set before long night, the Stark girls enjoying their last night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44
Summary: Sansa wants to spend her last night alive with the only man she trusts. Arya likes that idea.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Original Male Character(s), Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 58
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Jon

He stared up at cold stone face of his mother. All those years of uncertainty and she had been under the castle the whole time. He knew he should be focusing on the fight ahead but he just couldn’t stop thinking about his parents. He couldn’t stop imagining what his life would of been like had they survived, or even if just one of them had survived. He would of been a prince. 

“I thought I’d find you down here.” He looked towards the entrance to find his sister approaching. Cousin, he mentally corrected. “I feel like I’ve spent have my time down here since we returned.”

“Aye.” He agreed. “It’s the only place to get some peace and quiet..”

“I can go if you like.” Sansa said.

“No it’s fine.” He said. They stood in silence for a little while, staring at the statues of his mother and her father.

“It really doesn’t look like him.” She said.

“No, it really doesn’t.” He agreed.

“Do you think she really looked like that?” She asked.

“I hope so.” He said. If she didn’t than Jon had no idea what she actually looked like.

“Why?” She asked. 

“It’s the only image we have of her. I’d like to think it’s accurate.” He said. He wasn’t going to tell her the truth yet. He would cross that bridge if and when they came to it, the same went for Arya and Dany.

“I suppose.” She said. “Are you nervous?”

“No.” He said. “In a weird way it’s almost comforting to know that the fight is almost over, win or lose, live or die it ends tomorrow. Either way I can finally rest.”

“Can we win?” She asked.

“There’s always hope.” He said. “And if we don’t you know the plan.”

“The tunnels.” She said with a nod. The ancient passages were the safest way out, so they decided it was worth the risk of putting the vulnerable in a crypt.

“Once you reach White Harbour load everyone on ships and football east.” He said. “Make sure no ones stupid enough to fight.”

“I know the plan Jon.” She said. He tried convincing Arya to go in the crypts as well but he knew that was a long shot. “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“Aye.” He agreed. The silence returned than, in the absence of conversation they could hear the merriment above. People trying to enjoy their last night alive.

“I thought you’d be with the your queen tonight.” She said.

He sighed. “She’s your queen too. And she’s already in position with the Dothraki.” The Dothraki would hold back until the dead surrounded the castle, than counter attack from both sides with Daenerys in the air. There strength was on horseback but it was no use having them charge this enemy, they would have to be patient and wait for the right opportunity.

“You love her don’t you?” She asked, her tone was strange.

“I do.” He admitted, despite the new found relation.

“It must be nice.” She said. “To love someone, and for them to love you back.”

“It is.” He confirmed.

“I’ve been rather unlucky in love.” She said. “Joffrey, Tyrion and Ramsey, wasn’t I the luckiest woman in Westeros.”

“Tyrion is a good man.” He said.

“He is.” She agreed. “But his family had just murdered ours, and I was there prisoner.”

“Can’t have been easy.” He said. They had never really discussed her time in kingslanding. 

“No, it wasn’t.” She said. “Love is actually why I came looking for you Jon.”

“Oh?” He asked, bracing for a lecture about Daenerys.

“I have never known love between a man and woman.” She said. “I’ve never truly experienced what you have with the queen, or what father and mother had. And it’s likely I never will.”

“Sansa...” He tried, but she held up her hand to silence him.

“I’ve accepted that, I cannot fall in love in one night.” She said. “But there is something you can do for me Jon.”

“Anything.” He said.

“I’d like you to bed me.” She said.

“What?” He asked in shock. “Sansa your my...”

“Sister I know.” She said. “But I don’t care. The only man I’ve ever been with was Ramsey. I don’t want to die with that still being true.”

“Sansa this is crazy.” He said. 

“I know. I know it is.” She said. “But it’s what I want. I know you love your queen but please Jon, I need this.” She looked desperate. “Your the only man I trust. I promise I shall tell not a soul, no one needs know.”

“I’m sorry Sansa I can’t...” He couldn’t get his words out as she crashed their lips together in a kiss. He gently pushed her back. “Sansa this isn’t right.”

“I don’t care.” She whispered, there faces still very close. “Please Jon, I’m begging you.” She kissed him again, he tried to push her back once more but she held herself to him. Her tongue was licking at his closed lips, begging for entry and he involuntarily gave it when he went to speak. He wasn’t sure when he started kissing her back, but he did. There tongues danced in a passionate battle as her hands discarded his cloak and pulled his shirt over his head. They continued to kiss as he started unlacing her gown, her breasts now bare to him. He kiss his way down her neck until he reached her chest, he than latched himself to her pink nipple. She whimpered as he suckled at her teats. He hastily pulled her dress of the rest of the way and laid her down on his discarded cloak. He freed his cock from his breeches and spread her legs, positioning the tip at her entrance. He teased her briefly, rubbing the tip through her slick folds before inserting himself the rest of the way.

“Fuck.” He muttered as he entered her. He slowly began moving himself within her, going as deep as possible before withdrawing. She pulled him down into a kiss as he thrust into her, her legs wrapping around his waist. She whimpered softly as he laboured inside her.

“I’m close Jon.” She said in between kisses, he too felt his peak nearing. She felt good, very good. It wasn’t like it was with Daenerys, he doubted anyone could match his lover in bed, but it was still an immensely pleasurable experience. His pace increased slightly as he lost himself in pleasure. Her soft cries of pleasure were music to his ears, as each of his powerful thrusts delved deeper than the last. “Jon.” She gasps, as he feels her clamp around his cock. He continues to fuck her through the orgasm as she writhes in pleasure beneath him. Jon feels his own release approaching and makes to remove himself from the confines of her cunt but is held in place by the red headed beauty. “Inside me.” She says through staggered breath.

“Sansa.” He warns, his release fast approaching.

“Please Jon.” She pleads. “I want to know the feeling before I die.” Fine, he thinks to himself. He pumps his cock into her a few more times before he spills his seed inside her, fulfilling her wishes. He immediately regrets it, and mentally notes to acquire her some moon tea should they survive. He slips his still hard cock out of her cunt and watches as his seed drips out. A loud cough alerts him towards the entrance.

“Fuck.” He curses, as he spies his little sister walking towards them with a smirk on her face. He quickly got off of Sansa and sat down beside her, covering his body with his discarded shirt. Sansa also makes to cover herself.

“Well well well.” Arya says. “What do we have here?” 

“This is none of your business Arya.” Sansa says.

“No?” Arya asks innocently. “My brother and sister fucking is none of my business?” It was quite jarring to hear her talk that way. “How long has this been happening?”

“This is the first time.” He answers. “And only time.”

“The Dragon queen will surely kill us all if she found out.” Arya said. “So are you too in love now or something, or were you just making use of our last night alive?”

“The latter.” He said staunchly. 

“Good.” She says, discarding her cloak. “I’ve been looking all over for someone to fuck.” 

“What?” He and Sansa say in unison, as Arya begins unbuttoning her shirt. 

“Get going Sansa it’s my turn.” Arya says. He and Sansa exchange a confused look.

“You want Jon to bed you?” Sansa asks.

“Yes. I hadn’t even considered him until I saw you two but who better than him?” She says, removing her shirt entirely. “Besides, I have to keep my position as his favourite.” 

“Maybe Jon and I aren’t done.” Sansa says defiantly. They most certainly were, he thinks.

“Well you are now.” Arya replies, pulling of her trousers. “Now unless you want to watch please leave.” The two sisters stared daggers at each other, both completely nude. Finally Sansa broke, hastily dressing and storming from the crypt. “You shouldn’t of fucked her.” 

“I know, it wasn’t right.” He said.

“She loves you.” Arya said to his surprise. “Like a woman loves a man not how a sister loves a brother. I imagine she’s going to make sure the Queen knows about this.”

“Are you jesting?” He asked. 

“No.” She replied, he cursed himself for his stupidity. “Shall we?”

“You were serious?” He asks surprised.

“I didn’t undress for nothing.” She says.

“Arya it’s...” He began.

“If you can fuck her you can fuck me.” She states, conviction in her eyes. He took a moment to gaze at her nude form. She had developed into a beautiful woman, though it was a different beauty to her sister. A northern beauty, a wild beauty. Her breasts were slightly smaller than her sisters but her ass was far superior. Not quite Dany’s rump but not at all far from it. He also couldn’t help but notice the scars she bore, but decided against mentioning them right now. He weighs up his options.

“Why do you want to?” He asks.

“I want to know what it’s like.” She replies.

“So you’ve never...” He says.

“No.” She replies. He never had been able to say no to her, and he had grown hard looking at her naked body.

“Fine.” He agrees. She gives him a small smile, walking towards him. He stands and pulls her into his arms, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. It was rather clumsy and he couldn’t help but wonder if it was her first kiss. He allowed his hands to roam her figure, his right hand claiming her left breast with a gentle squeeze. “How do you wan to do this?” He asked between kisses.

“I don’t know.” She said, her small hand grabbed at his hard cock. “There’s quite a bit I’d like to try, but I worry time is against us.”

“Aye.” He agreed. “The horns could go at any moment.”

“Than we best hurry.” She said. Walking over to the wall, she leant against it and looked back over her shoulder at him. He strolled over to her and grabbed her by the waist, his hardened cock pressing into her ass. He turned her around, he would not take her from behind for her first time. He lifted her up against the wall and slowly pushed his manhood up into her. 

“Fuck.” He grunted, she was unbelievably tight. She momentarily had a pained look upon her face but it was gone a moment later, now she just looked ready to get on with it. Her legs wrapped around him as he slowly pushed up against the wall, his cock going in and out of her at an agonising pace. He joined their lips together again, silencing her quiet whimpers as he laboured inside her. It was a new sensation for him as well, he had never bedded a maid before. Both his hands were on her breasts now, gently squeezing them whilst he stimulates the peaks with his thumbs. Wanting more, Jon kissed his way down her neck until he took her right breast into his mouth. She moaned audibly as he suckled at her teats. For a moment he considered feasting between her legs but alas they were pressed for time. His pace quickens involuntarily as he loses himself in her body, her cries growing louder. “I’m not hurting you am I?” He asked.

“Fuck no.” She gasped. “Ahhh.... fuck!” She screamed as she reached her peak. She closed her eyes and whimpered in pleasure as he fucked her through her release. Her eyes burst open when he withdrew from her. “What are you doing?” He didn’t respond, he simply turned her around and entered her again. His hands went to her waist as he fucked her from behind, her sounds of pleasure louder now as he thrust into her with more vigour, her perfect ass bouncing in a way that set him aflame with desire. His release was fast approaching.

“I’m close Arya.” He warned.

“Inside me.” She commanded. He still didn’t feel all that comfortable giving his cousins his seed but he would do as she wished, he would just have to trust them to be responsible the next morning. After a few more hard thrusts he finished deep inside her, and not a moment too soon. As his cock spurted his seed into her womb, the haunting sound of the horn filled their ears. They made eye contact and immediately rushed over to their clothes, hastily dressing. They made their way out of the crypts and in too the chaotic courtyard.

“Arya.” He said, grabbing her arm before she rushed off. “Stick em with the pointy end.”

She smirked. “You too.”

————————————————


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Daenerys spent her night

It was freezing. Even for someone who had grown up in the north, this was a completely new level of cold. The old knight looked around the camp to see the Dothraki doing there best to stay warm. They had fires everywhere but they had little effect, the cold was so extreme they had lost some horses to the frost already. The Dothraki were now doing there best to keep their mounts warm as well, a difficult task when you consider the horses fear of fire. As he strolled through the camp he took note of how they were keeping warm, or trying to at least. Some were huddled around fires, some were sparring with each other and others were wrapped so tightly in furs it was almost comical. As he approaches the Queens tent, he gets a little reprieve from the cold as the mighty Drogon lied beside the tent, radiating heat. It was rather incredible how much the dragons had grown in just a few short years, and quite frightening when he consider that the enemy now had there hands on one. As he walked into the tent he was hit with a wall of warmth, and it wasn’t surprising when he looked around the tent and saw no fewer than seven lit braziers. The Queen was sitting at the table, wrapped tightly in her white furs, a glass of wine in her hand. He knew she struggled with the cold, she was used to the heat of Essos.

“The Knights of the Vale are ready Your Grace.” He said, recalling his assignment to check on the camp. 

“Good.” She said in her queenly tone. 

“It’s quite nice in here Your Grace.” He commented.

“I’m still freezing.” She said. 

“Perhaps you should of stayed in the castle.” He said, concerned for her health.

“I’m needed here.” She said. Which was true of course but selfishly he wanted her safe in the crypts with the others who weren’t fighting.

“I know.” He said. He lingered in the entrance, enjoying the relative comfort of the tent.

“Your welcome to stay.” She said with a smirk.

“I wouldn’t want to impose on your last night alive.” He said, only half joking.

“I welcome the company.” She said, pouring him a glass. He took the seat next to her and gladly excepted the drink. “How do the Dothraki fare?”

“Much like you they don’t much like the cold.” He answered, taking a swig of the wine. “They are doing what they can to stay warm and ready. It doesn’t help that they have no women to keep them warm.” Most of the Dothraki women are in White Harbour with the others that were evacuated, those that made the journey to Winterfell were mostly healers and would stay in the crypts during the battle.

“I don’t doubt it.” She said with a smile. “I find myself in a similar predicament.” She looked off in the direction of the castle, where her lover was no doubt rueing that he was not with her. “But we are where we are needed.”

“The sacrifices we make.” He said, raising his glass. She laughed softly and raised her glass in a mock toast. Her smile didn’t last.

“I’ve led them to their deaths haven’t I.” She said. “They crossed the sea for me, and now they will die in the snow thousands of miles from home.”

“Your not forcing them to fight.” He said.

“Aren’t I?” She asked. “I am the end of the Dothraki.”

“And people all over Essos will rejoice to hear it.” He said honestly. “I know you have a soft spot for them Khaleesi but most do not share your feelings.”

“Are saying it’s a good thing?” She asked incredulously.

“No.” He said. “Not for the Dothraki, but for many others. By bringing the Dothraki across the sea you saved many people from them though, and if this is the last act of the Dothraki... than perhaps it wouldn’t be such a terrible thing. In the grand scheme of things anyway.”

“I’m not sure I agree with you.” She said. “But arguing doesn’t sound like a gold way to spend the night.”

“Agreed.” He said. “How do you want to spend your last night?” He asked her, genuinely curious.

“In the arms of the man I love.” She said honestly. “You must think me pathetic.”

“Never.” He reassured her. “Truthfully I’m rather jealous of what you have. Ive lives a relatively long life now and I’ve never had what you and Jon seem to have.”

“Not even your wife?” She asked, at his raised brow she continued. “I know it didn’t end well, but we’re there not good times.”

“Of course there was.” He admitted. “But it just... well it was never easy. Looking back I think it was rather one-sided, I don’t think she ever really loved me.”

“Than she was a fool.” She said with conviction. 

“No, I was the fool.” He said earnestly. It was quite painful to think back on that time. 

“For loving someone?” She asked.

“For sacrificing everything I had for a woman that did not love me back.” He said. When she averted his gaze he realised how that must sound. “But I don’t regret it. It led me to where I needed to be.”

“Where?” She asked.

“At your side.” He said, she looked almost tearful at his words. “At your side is where I belong, helping you break the wheel...” His heart nearly stopped when she pressed her lips to his in soft kiss. It wasn’t passionate or full of heat but it had a great deal of meaning. It was just a soft peck on the lips but it had his heart racing. 

“I know our relationship has never been what you want.” She said, there faces still only inches apart. “But I don’t want you to regret loving me. You mean more to me than you could ever know Jorah the Andal, and I did not think words could...” He cut her off by kissing her, harder than she had just kissed him. Where hers had been a show of affection, his was about his hunger for more. He tried to deepen the kiss several times without success until she finally relented, his tongue finally being granted access. He could taste the wine on her tongue as she began kissing him back, the moment he had been dreaming of for so long was finally happening. Until he felt her tiny hand pushing at his chest. He did not want to stop, but he did. 

“Forgive me.” He said breathlessly. 

“It’s alright.” She said. “Truthfully, its taking all my will power not to take you to bed this evening.” Hearing her admit to desiring him just stirred his own desire tenfold. “It seems a far better way to spend our last night alive than freezing alone.”

“Than why don’t we?” He asked, fighting the urge to kiss her again.

“You know why.” Jon, he cursed. “It would cause to much problems should we live. I could not bare the guilt of having another man inside me.” 

“I needn’t fuck you.” He said, seeing an angle. “I could give you pleasure in another ways.”

“That would be selfish of me.” She said.

“Nonsense.” He said earnestly. “Please allow me this honour.” She seemed deep in thought as she considered it.

“And you won’t tell anyone?” She asked nervously.

“Not a soul.” He replied honestly, he doubted he would be alive come morning anyway.

“Very well.” She said, taking his hand and leading him to the bed. He grabbed her and pressed a kiss to her mouth before pushing her down onto the bed. She looked up at him, curiosity in her eyes. He pulled up her skirts and spread her legs before guiding his head below. She was wearing no small clothes, and he could already tell she was wet. He brought his right hand to her folds and inserted his index finger, gods how he wished he could fuck that cunt properly. He added a second digit as he fucked her with his fingers, she elicited little sounds of pleasure as he worked. Having enough of this, Jorah removed his fingers and placed a kiss on her wet cunt. He immediately felt her squirm beneath his touch as he fucked her with his tongue, licking and sucking her most sensitive areas. “Oh Jorah.” She moaned, her legs clamping around his head holding him firmly in place. He licked at her folds mercilessly as she writhed on the bed, her sounds of pleasure filling the tent. Pleasuring the queen had made his own desires unbearable, unable to take it anymore his hand slid into his breeches. 

“You taste incredible.” He couldn’t help but say, causing her to laugh between her moans. 

“I’m very close Jorah.” She said. Upon hearing this he abandoned his own pleasure and gave her all his attention. He used a combination of his tongue and his fingers to bring the queen her release. “Oh gods.” She cried, as her orgasm took her. He lapped at her slit hungrily as she succumbed to pleasure. He withdrew from between her legs, his beard was soaked and he was terribly short of breath. He stood and walked over to the table, downing the last of the wine. He looked back at his queen, panting on the bed, her face flushed as she gazed into his eyes with a ferocious intensity. “Fuck me.” She said, spreading her legs wide.

“With pleasure.” He said with a smile, as he all but ran back to the bed. He pulled down his breeches just enough to free his bulging manhood which he positioned at her entrance, running it through her damp folds a few times as he prepared to finally enter her. 

“Khaleesi.” Came a gruff voice from the tents entrance, they both looked over to see Qhono standing their without shame. “I need Jorah the Andal.” He said in Dothraki. Fuck, he cursed internally.

“Why?” Daenerys asked in Dothraki. 

“Trouble with the Westerosi knights.” Qhono explained. “We need Jorah the Andal to translate.”

“I’d better go.” He said, pulling his breeches up. Just his luck that this would happen.

“Come back once your done.” She said, her intent obvious. Jorah smiled, he would make short work of this problem.

“I will.” He said.

——————————————————————

What was taking him so long? She had expected him to be gone for just a few minutes, so she had undressed and laid on the bed as she touched herself in preparation. It had been the better part of an hour and now she was just felt she was freezing herself for nothing, so she wrapped her body in a sheet and edged closer to the nearest brazier, there were two either side of the bed. As she waited the inevitable thoughts started to waft through her troubled mind. Naturally it was Jon that occupied her thoughts, her guilt was already immense. But she remained resolute in wanting it. She felt as if she needed it in this moment. She would push past her shame and guilt and deal with it should they survive. She would be honest with him and hope he forgives her. Who knows maybe he fucked someone else tonight. No, Jon wasn’t like that she reasoned. She was beginning to worry for Ser Jorah, she wasn’t expecting it to take so long. Though surely she would be aware if something was amiss. If the dead were attacking the camp would be chaos, horns would be blowing and people would be screaming. None of which had happened. If it was a serious problem she would know, she hoped that were true at least. The sound of someone entering the tent made her stand in anticipation, the sheet falling to the floor. Only it wasn’t Ser Jorah but one of the Dothraki.

“Khaleesi.” The man greeted, his eyes scanning her nakedness. She made no move to cover up, she was not ashamed of her body.

“What is it?” She asked in Dothraki. She recognised the man, he was young and a very good warrior but she could not recall his name. He was handsome, tall and muscular, his braid was relatively short due to his young age. If she was remembering correctly he had earned a fearsome reputation at the Battle of the Gold Road. The young man did not answer her question, instead walking closer to her.

“You change the Dothraki.” He said in the common tongue, it was rather rough but more understandable which was rather surprising.

“How have I changed the Dothraki?” She asked curiously. She realised most would be somewhat afraid in this situation, alone with a Dothraki man but she wasn’t. Drogon was just outsude if needed.

“Before khaleesi.” He growled. “Dothraki took what he want.” Where was he going with this?

“What do you want.” She asked. “Apart from these new lands I’ve taken you too?”

“I want khaleesi.” He said, his right hand reaching out and grabbing at her left breast. She did not stop him, instead raising her brow.

“What makes you worthy of a khaleesi?” She asked. This was the first time since she had taken control of the Dothraki that something like this had happened.

“I strong.” He said confidently, his calloused hand continued to fondle her breast. 

“Aren’t all Dothraki strong?” She asked, she was enjoying playing with him. She had know intention of submitting, she had already promised herself to Jorah after all, but her desire was rising steadily.

“I strongest.” He explained, both his hands now settled on her waist. “Greatest warrior of all Dothraki. No man killed more Westerosi than I, only dragon.”

“That dragon might not like you fondling his mother.” She said.

“Dragon sleeps.” He said with a smirk. “Only us.” In one fluid motion he turned her around and pushed her down onto the bed. 

“How dare you... ahhhhhhh.” Her angry words became a wanton moan as he slammed into her from behind. He thrust into her mercilessly, mounting her like an animal heat. Her anger was immeasurable, but she could not find the words to make him stop. No man had taken her like this since her first days with Drogo, but she doesn’t remember it being like this. Her first times with Drogo had not been pleasant for those were her first times, she was far more experienced now. And for whatever reason, getting fucked like an animal felt right. Not being in control felt rather exciting. Her anger washed away as she gave into her animalistic instincts, each one of his powerful thrusts felt better than the last. She could not recall a greater pleasure, and she had certainly never had such a large cock inside her, she knew that without even looking. She couldn’t help the cries of pleasure that escapes her body, sounding every bit the whore Cersei was making her out to be.

“Your little king doesn’t fuck you like this does he khaleesi?” He said in his native tongue. She did not answer, she couldn’t string the words together through her sounds of pleasure. In truth Jon didn’t fuck her like this, no one had fucked her like this she thought. Jon made love to her, and this was anything but lovemaking. This was fucking, mating, breeding, there was no live here, no emotion at all just pure unadulterated, animalistic lust and pleasure. Her breasts were bouncing as he fucked her ferociously, entering her and withdrawing at rapid speed until for the second time that night she found her release. 

“Ahhhhh...fuck.” She couldn’t help but scream. It was shorter than the first but far more powerful, her entire being shook with immeasurable pleasure. Her partner followed suit shortly after, spilling his hot seed deep within her, warming her very core. It was than that she noticed Ser Jorah in the entrance, a pained look on his face. She felt bad for her friend but honestly felt rather pleased with how it turned out. She felt her partners cock withdraw from her folds and his sticky seed trickled down her inner thighs. She sat up on the bed, the young Dothraki placed his hand on her belly.

“We will kill the monsters, and you will give me a son.” He said confidently. “A strong khal to lead the all the Dothraki.” With that the man left, passing a hurt Jorah on his way out. 

“I guess I was too late?” Jorah said. 

“Yes.” She said. 

“Did you seek him out or did he come to you?” He asked.

“He came here and found me lying naked on the bed.” She explained. “Waiting for a bear to ravish me.”

“And we I did not show you said yes to him.” He said.

“He didn’t really ask.” She explained. 

“Than neither shall I.” He said, hastily removing his trousers. Truthfully she was not all that eager for another bout. The first had been so intense it had left her a little sore. But she would not deny him this. “But I will not have you like an animal, you are a queen.” He laid her down on the bed and spread her legs, entering her fully. It must have been an odd sensation for him, being inside her cunt which had just been filled by another mans seed. Jorah began to slowly move within her, his mouth moving to her breasts. Replacing the screams of pleasure she was eliciting moments ago were a far more subdued series of soft moans. He felt good though, better than she ever would of imagined. He was certainly a skilled lover, and she enjoyed him suckling at her teats. She was rather surprised when he moved his mouth to hers, capturing her lips in a kiss she gladly returned. They found a rhythm in their sex, their lips rarely parted as their intertwined bodies rolled around the bed. That was how she spent the rest of her night, Jorah brought her to release twice more and he found his own three times. Spilling within her twice and once in her mouth. They would of continued further but horns blasted, bringing the coupling to a grinding halt. They quickly dressed and readied for the battle. She mounted Drogon already sore, and a little ashamed but that all washed away when the battle started .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe some post battle fun?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed your Christmas.
> 
> I really enjoy writing these fics, expect more in the future with a variety of different pairings. Next chapter will show how Dany spent her night, any suggestions for who she should spend it with? I have an idea but am open to suggestions


End file.
